custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chorrum
Chorrum was a male Ga-Matoran who resided on the Northern Continent in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Matoran, Chorrum began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Surprisingly for a Ga-Matoran, however, he was created as a male, an odd occurrence that was caused by the Great Beings' desire to experiment with the genders of one of their strongest Matoran species. As such, Chorrum was one of the few male Ga-Matoran to have been created. Eventually, he was placed in a village near the Coastal Desert of the Northern Continent, where he opened a village inn, inviting Matoran from various different islands to visit the exotic coastal landscape. Initially, Chorrum's business proposal was met with mixed results amongst his local village community. However, when backed up by a Fa-Matoran named Pofia and a Vo-Matoran named Ninian, Chorrum was able to construct a small village of his own on one of the Northern Continent's many beaches and created a holiday resort. Although business was never booming, Chorrum's Inn invited a small and manageable influx of Matoran holidaymakers, many of whom were willing to finance some of the local trading stores. As such, the local community began to revolve around Chorrum's business. Over time, Chorrum became good friends with Pofia, who linked his Burnak riding business with Chorrum's Inn. However, when a group of Dark Hunters damaged their businesses in one of their early plunders of the Northern Continent, both Chorrum and Pofia were forced to rebuild from scratch. League of Six Kingdoms During the height of the League of Six Kingdom's conquest of the Matoran Universe, Chorrum was forced to promote Barraki Mantax's ideology in his Inn, purchasing a number of paintings of the warlord to be put in the various different huts in his holiday villas. When the Barraki were overthrown by the Brotherhood of Makuta, however, he swiftly proceeded to launch a Barraki Burning event, in which all Barraki memorabilia in the village was burnt in a large bonfire. During this event, he destroyed the paintings and replaced them with paintings of various different Matoran on beaches. Injury Around 37,000 years ago, Chorrum was assaulted by a female Vortixx, who was dissatisfied with the fact that the Inn only offered Matoran-sized huts. Out of spite, she harassed Chorrum, believing his gender mismatch to be a sign of impurity. The Vortixx then proceeded to set the entire Inn on fire before looting Chorrum's own financial stock and leaving him in the blaze. Under unclear circumstances, the Ga-Matoran was saved from the fire. As he was unconscious at the time and as there was no law enforcement to file a report of the incident, the identity of Chorrum's savior remains unknown. Local legends state that a passing Toa witnessed the fire and charged in to save Chorrum though the validity of these claims are questionable. Rebuilding Fortunately, Pofia, who had become the local physician at this point, was able to restore Chorrum to health. However, due to severe burn marks and the destruction of much of his muscle tissue when a metal table fell on him in the fire, Chorrum's lower right leg was amputated. For many years, Chorrum was forced to struggle through life and was hindered in every capacity, being unable to walk. Fortunately, he had the support of his fellow villagers, who would frequently aid him in his tasks. It was during this period where Chorrum reached a low point, having traumatically lost all mobility and independence. Feeling incapable and weak, he attempted to escape the village on several occasions and had a number of mental breakdowns. With the gates to Karzahni closed and unwilling to seek help from the realm's local Makuta, Mutran, the Ga-Matoran was forced to subject himself to further humiliation and torment for a number of years. Fortunately, Pofia would later stumble across an abandoned Exo Toa, which had been damaged on a nearby battlefield. After disposing of the previous inhabitant, many of the local Matoran worked hard to drag the machinery back to their village, where it was repaired and given to Chorrum, allowing him to once again move around for himself, as well as offering a life support and compensating for his missing leg. Now far more physically capable than his fellow Matoran, Chorrum became a scout and often went on expeditions into the lesser-known regions of the continent, frequently finding himself in untouched forests. Several years into his new lease on life, several of the settlement's guards spotted a well-known Dark Hunter named Vezok skulking around the village, scoping out its points of weakness and taking a note of their defensive strategies. Fearful of an attack, Chorrum rose to action and managed to fend off the Skakdi. This heroic act attracted the attention of Toa Solace, who conveyed the news to Makuta Mutran, who made preparations for a squadron of Rahkshi to counter the Dark Hunter raid in the region, thereby thwarting The Shadowed One's plans to establish a coastal stronghold on the Northern Continent, from which to launch a naval offensive on Metru Nui. For this act of heroism, Chorrum received a copper mask of victory . Interestingly, however, he refused this award. Roughly 3,600 years after acquiring his Exo Suit, Chorrum was contacted once again by Toa Solace, who had settled in the Farside Village on Balfe Nui. Recalling his nobility and sense of honor, the Toa of Lightning arranged for Chorrum to contact his ally, Aescela, a female Po-Matoran who had also lost her leg and was suffering. Using a trained Ice Bat, the two Matoran sent a number of messages to each other. Through these letters he was able to keep Aescela company and helped her to combat the isolation that he too had felt upon losing his leg. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Ga-Matoran, Chorrum had an increased lung capacity and was an extremely capable swimmer. Furthermore, he was gifted with natural calmness and a sense of inner-peace, making him something of a laid back, relaxed character. Mask of Tools Chorrum wore a Powerless Kanohi Akaku, which was fitted with telescopic lenses. Interestingly, this Kanohi was crafted in the shape of what would be considered an Akaku Nuva. In actuality, it is one of several variants of the Kanohi, this one specific to the Southern Island Chain. Additionally, he wielded a pair of Shock Thumpers, which he used primarily for defense against outlaws intent on harming his inn. Exo Suit Chorrum's Exo Suit was fitted with a number of design features. Most notably, the battlesuit compensated for his missing leg and was able to move without direction from his legs through a mental connection. The battlesuit was also fitted with a life support system, both for Chorrum if he ever sustained critical damage, or for a fatally wounded teammate. The Exo Toa suit was also fitted with a more powerful version of Chorrum's Shock Thumper, which was capable of launching a powerful burst of energy, as well as delivering a punching motion from its hook-like right arm. Trivia *Chorrum was created by BobTheDoctor27 and donated to the storyline of Vorred as a minor character to befriend Aescela, who had suffered a similar injury and became isolated during the events of Patriots. The two creators both send a number of messages to each other while in-character as their respective creations. Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran